Temporal Security Agency
The Temporal Security Agency was created in the early 24th century, shortly after the invention of the first time machine, in order to preserve the space-time continuum from the rightly feared power of the device. The TSA is part of the Crime Intervention Commission and is the government headquarters for time-travel activity in a top-secret compound. Theirs was to be the only legitimate use of the technology, firstly to safeguard history from illicit time-travelers, and secondly embarking on historical research missions. Their central command is in the Appalachian Mountains. History The TSA proved its worth when the rogue inventor of time travel briefly converted the Earth into a militaristic, xenophobic world that the multi-species Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings would pass by. These changes were undone and humanity joined the Symbiotry without incident. The TSA became public knowledge, changed its name to Agency and took on some historical research purposes. In 2326 it was restructured to 4 branches. the main and riginal branch was the Temporal Protectorate, the others were the Deep Time Unit, the Maintenance Team, responsible for the upkeep of files and equipment, and the Management, overseeing all TSA operations However, the other races of the Symbiotry shared the distrust of such power - to say nothing of leaving it in the hands of humans - so that a decade later several diplomatic efforts were made to have it shared or banned. When the TSA's own agent Michelle Visard committed malicious use of time travel, slightly unhinged after missions to such places as Auschwitz and Hiroshima, she dealt a deathblow to the efforts to preserve the technology. After receiving hundreds of requests for information on the exploits of their Agents, the Temporal Security Agency has allowed the Profile Database to become public. The TSA had just shut down when a very fortuitous interstellar invasion in the Symbiotry space by the Quo'thalas, gave its remaining employees a chance to strong-arm themselves back into operation, and with its worlds-saving efforts the agency justified its existence. As the leader in its field, the Agency develops and uses cutting-edge devices Structure At the TSA's core are its agents, who do the actual time-jumping, assisted by assorted technical and administration personnel. Most agents have a special forces background, a professional knowledge of history, or both. (In their private lives, they tend towards being history "geeks".) After the latter's establishment, they're divided into the Security Unit and the slightly smaller Research Unit. Agents operate alone; even at its peak, the TSA fields no more than ten. Administration and Support Commissioner Jack Baldwin is the highest authority within the TSA. He handpicked all of his agents. Dr. William Daughton is the main technical support for the TSA. Using newly-gained alien technology, he designed the Jumpsuits which the agents use to travel through time from the second game onwards. Deep Time Research Unit Time travel allowed the study of history by actually studying it, but the opportunity was never used before the formation of the Deep Time Unit because of the dangers of accidentally or intentionally altering history. The Deep Time Unit consisted of experienced and dedicated agents who would not meddle with history, and would be able to record it impartially, among them Agent 5 (Gage Blackwood) and Agent 3 (Michelle Visard). The data they gathered would be used to add to mankind's knowledge of history, a worthy goal in itself. Their fieldwork also helped the Security division by increasing knowledge so the TSA could be more certain of the context of any historical revisions. Procedures and tech The Annex was built around its first time machine, the gargantuan "Pegasus", which could propel a single person to a fairly arbitrary point in time and space. Its historical preservation duties were dependent on the "scanners", automated machines which search history for any alterations. Any substantial change would trigger a temporal distortion wave as it propagated through time, which in turn would send an agent scrambling to a hidden backup record of history from the late Cretaceous - well before any likely meddling. The agent would then return to the changed present day, compare the changed history to the uncorrupted backup record, then use Pegasus to visit the moment of alteration and restore history to its proper course. Humanity's membership in the Symbiotry gave it access to extraterrestrial technology. The later days of the TSA saw the creation of the Jumpsuits, powered armor capable of independent time travel. The Pegasus was then rendered obsolete and dismantled while the scanners remained in operation. A Jumpsuit can travel at will, without a need to return to the present, detect time-alien things in its proximity, become optically cloaked when immobile (a dire necessity for the Deep Time Unit), function underwater or in space and store items in its "null-space field" as a magic satchel. On the other hand, it offers little to no actual physical protection, has a very limited internal air supply and no propulsion systems. The TSA maintains a suit for each agent, every one biometrically keyed to its owner (agent Blackwood was able to use a loophole inherent in this system: with time travel, there need not be only one of each individual.) The scanners became sophisticated enough to pinpoint the moment of alteration by themselves. At the end, the prototypical next step was the Chameleon Jumpsuit, which can record and assume the appearance of any person. If the single existing suit has a cloak, it was never shown. This was used in ancient cities immediately before their destruction, when events both past and contemporary forced the TSA to override its principle of strict noninterference. Protocols ;Protocol 3: Contact with humans is prohibited during history-correcting missions. ;Protocol 37: TSA Agents are forbidden to carry lethal weapons and remove historically important objects. ;Regulation 11: A TSA Agent while on a mission should not be obstructed. All communications and datalinks to the Agent from outside are severed to prevent such obstructions. ;Contigiency program 13: In case of TSA regulation 11, the Agent is allowed to an override code. Category:TJP Category:BiT Category:groups Category:TSA